Deep Bloody Love
by Berserkergirl
Summary: The RRBZ and JJBZ are vamps and are looking for love and find it in the hands of the PPGZ AND PPNKGZ.  new members for each team .
1. In the Beginning

I may be ripping some ideas off from the story vampire love but i have so many ideas that need unleashing so hope you likey and don't review me too harshly please and thank you.

do i need to say it but DISCLAIMER :(

* * *

><p>no ones P.O.V<p>

Ever since the city got over run with vamps the PPGZ aren't able to do anything except sit on their hands and whine and moan. The only reason their not fighting is because the towns people don't want them hurt. and before you get to thinken the wrong thing they're is a difference between vamps and vampires. first off vamps don't stop at just blood if they want you as food the they eat the meat right of your bones and their fangs ha they have a mouth full of them that can retract so you can't who is or isn't so BEWARE.

Buttercups P.O.V

" I can't believe we're stuck in here when we should be fighting to protect the city, you know OUR JOBS" i yelled at my teammates blossom, bubbles, bell, bunny,and rythem(yeah i added some of the unknown ppgz)

"calm down Buttercup" blossom says to me, "calm down, CALM DOWN HOW DO I CALM DOWN WHEN INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE GETTING HURT" i yell just getting madder.

they all sigh at me, "that's it I can't take this anymore" i yelled and grabbed my hat and stormed out.

Somewhere a few blocks away

Brutes P.O.V

"I can't believe we're stuck here when we could be making people's live a living hell you know OUR JOBS" i yell at my sisters berserk, brat, blur, bitch, and rath.(hmm those last three sound a little unfamiliar well they are my characters blur being bell's counterpart, bitch being bunny's counter-part, and rath being rythem's counter-part enjoy them.)(brute wears a shirt that only covers her breast with no sleeves or straps and a vest with black stars on both sides, shorts and finger-less gloves and tenner shoes and not to mention the tattoos all over her left arm. berserk wears a short red shirt that shows her stomach a mini jean skirt knee high socks and mary jane shoes and her ribbon with the two parts on either sides of her face. brat has a dark blue tube top with a black mini skirt with sandals. blur has a short black dress with a white line through her stomach and wore high heel boots and a black head band holding back her silky white hair. bitch was wearing ripped blue jeans and and a purple t-shirt showing off her shoulders and flats. rath wore blue jeans and a orange tank top underneath a leather jacket with her hair back in a ponytail and wore flip-flops.)

"brute the only reason we're stuck in here is because professor plutonium (professor utonium's counter-part) doesn't want us hurt and we owe him our lives so we obey him and only him, SO CALM DOWN" my red-headed sister yells to me. "calm down, CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE GETTING HURT AND NOT BY OUR HANDS" i yell at my sisters. " you know what i can't take this anymore you five have gone soft on me" i yell and grab my vest and storm out. " where are you going" bitch ask me as i was at the door. " OUT" i yell and slam the door.

* * *

><p>I know kinda short and kinda cliffy like the punks who are these new girls and where are the greens going all this will be answered next chapter so review and tell me what you think I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. thanks for reading. :)<p> 


	2. Attacked and Seen in the Dreams

the greens storm off into a dangerous world will they make it back home safe and sound or will they meet a horrible group of boys that want them dead as revenge on old peers

we'll see in this chapter

wish i didn't have to say this but DISCLAIMER :(

i forgot to mention last chapter that since i don't know their normal names i will put the letter of the other word in their power names in front of their names and if i forget it should be obvious witch they are.

* * *

><p>Blossoms P.O.V<p>

me and the other puffs quickly got up and followed after the stubborn Buttercup. but when we got out she was already gone but we could tell where she was headed so me and my friends headed to the skate park.

Berserk's P.O.V

me and my sisters rushed after our stubborn green sister, but when we got outside she was already gone but i could tell where she was headed so me and my sisters headed to the skate park.

Buttercups P.O.V

I was on my way to the skate park to let some of my anger out so that I didn't hurt anyone. I wanted to get there fast so I started to run I rounded the corner into an ally i use as a short-cut and run into someone.

Brutes P.O.V

I was on my way to the skate park to let some my anger out so that I didn't kill anyone. I wanted to get there fast so i started to run i went into the ally I use as a short-cut and ran into someone and we both end up on the ground groaning. I was about to cuss who-ever it was out for running into me, but i see who it is and stop and sat up, " Buttercup?" i say. she looks at me, "Brute?" she says. ( oops i forgot again brute and buttercup are friends but they don't each other as PPGZ and ppnkgz just as normal people. ain't i a stinker) I get up and give her my hand and pull her up off the ground. i look at her trying to figure out why she was here and she was trying to for me then realization dawning on our faces, "skatepark" we both say and started laughing. " leave it to us to be in sync" i say trying not to fall over from laughing at myself and her. " let's go " she says. me and her start to head to the skatepark when it got really dark. we look around only knowing what was about to happen we got ready to run or fight which ever needed to be done. I heard a deep chuckling knowing who it is and i get pissed, "show yourselves, rowdyrude boys" i yell at the direction of the chuckling . " rowdyrude boys?" buttercup gasps.

Buttercups P.O.V

"the rowdyrude boys" i gasp. i only met them once when the PowerPunks had attacked and called for back up. A bright light shined on us revealing three figures at the end of the ally. They walked forward showing in fact that it was rave, rage, and raze the rowdyrude boys in the flesh. They all smirked. Brute was growling, but why. "miss me brute?" raze said making his smirk bigger and brute nearly attacked but kept her cool. Brute grabs my arm and pulls me in the other direction but we were cut of by...BY THREE WOLVES. Brute stops dead in her tracks and turns around, "what do you want with us" she said ready to lash out."we want you two dead" rave said turning dark. " i'm going to hate myself" brute said. "why" i say confused. "this" she said taking the compact from her belt and i start to freak as she transformed.

Brutes P.O.V

I had no choice i need to transform. I take out my compact and transform. "DESTRUCTIVE BRUTE" i scream to the sky and transform, I was in a dark green dress with black edges with a lighter green jacket with black edges and my power sneakers. I summon my AX and get in front of Buttercup so she wouldn't get hurt. I hear her sigh, I look at her as she pulls out a compact and yells "POWERED BUTTERCUP" she grabs her hammer comes to my side and I was at a loss of words. She gave me a look that said Later. WE get ready to fight and rage laughs.

Brats P.O.V

We are heading for the skatepark to bring brute home when i hear two things i wasn't expecting to hear. "DESTRUCTIVE BRUTE" and "POWERED BUTTERCUP" i look at my sisters and we sprint to the source.

Bubbles P.O.V

We are heading for the skate park to bring buttercup home when i hear two things i wasn't expecting to hear. "DESTRUCTIVE BRUTE" and "POWERED BUTTERCUP" i look at my teammates and we run to the source. We got to an ally and peek around to see brute and buttercup ready to fight but not each other but three boys as i look closer i nearly scream at the fact it was the... THE ROWDYRUDE BOYS. Blossom tells us to transform quietly i could tell she saw the wolves on the other end of the ally.

"ROLLING BUBBLES" I whisper yell.

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"BOUNCING BUNNY"

"JINGLING BELL"

"MUSICAL RYTHEM"

We wait for blossom to tell us when to help our friend. we all readied our weapons.

Berserks P.O.V

We run to an ally and peek around the corner to see three wolves. I tell my sisters not to make a sound. I look back to see brute and buttercup ready to fight but not each other, but three boys. I look closer to see it's the... THE ROWDYRUDE BOYS. I tell my sisters to transform quietly.

"DEADLY BERSERK" I whisper yell.

"DISSONANT BRAT"

"MAJOR BITCH"

"SPEEDING BLUR"

"MERCILESS RATH"

I tell my sisters to wait for my cue to rush to brutes side. we readied our weapons.

D Brute P.O.V

Me and Buttercup are ready to fight and Rage starts laughing making me really mad, "what are you laughing at" i growl. He had an evil look that said you, he snapped his fingers. and right as i was about to say something one of the wolves behind me ran up latched onto my arm causing me to scream in pain. "MEGATON SWING" I hear Buttercup scream and hit the wolf sending it crashing into the wall. one of the others started to ran at me but i heard someone yell "DEATH SLASH" i look up to see berserk crack her whip and hit the wolf in the head knocking it unconscious. My other sisters emerged from their hiding place and rush to me making sure my bite mark wasn't to bad. I look at Buttercup and see the third wolf speed towards her, "BUTTERCUP" I yell by instinct. see looked at the wolf but it was to late it latched onto her leg causing her to scream in pain. "DEATH SLASH" I yell and swing my ax and miss. I went to swing again when i hear "MEGA YO-YO ATTACK"

P Buttercup P.O.V

"MEGA YO-YO ATTACK" I hear someone yell but i didn't look up i was trying to get the wolf off my leg, when a Yo-Yo hit it sending it flying off me. I fall to my knees holding my bite mark. Brute rushes to me and takes off her jacket and wraps it around my leg, i take mine off and wrap it around her arm. She helps me up and we both yell "**is that all you got**!" My team fly to me and brute and start to make sure I'm alright. Brute gives me to them, "Go, I can handle them" she says "No, I'm not letting my BEST friend get hurt" i say all the other girls gasp. Me and Brute roll our eyes. I get out off my teammates grip and clasp Brute's hand. We hear someone clapping, we look at the rudes who say, "very touching, to bad you two have to die." rage snaps his fingers again and more wolves come out of their hiding places.

H Blossom P.O.V

we all gasp when Buttercup says Brute is her "BEST" friend and clasp her hand so I know she is serious. Rage snaps his fingers and more wolves came out. Me and my teammates got around Brute and Buttercup ready to protect their target and Brutes sisters do the same and we all ready our weapons.

D Berserk P.O.V

ME and my sisters go into protection mode to make sure Brute doesn't get hurt anymore and since she's friends with Buttercup we need to protect her too, so we surround them and so do Buttercups teammates. " BRING IT ON" Bitch and Bunny yell. The Rudes transform into wolves and howled. all the wolves lunged at us but we fought them off. I leap into the air and scream, " A THOUSAND DEATHS" and sent a barrage of lashes at a group of wolves and Blossom joins me hitting several wolves with her Yo-Yo.

B Bunny P.O.V

My counter-part Bitch has disc like me and she was back to me and we kept sending wolves flying trying to keep our green members from getting hurt any further. This is the first time we haven't been fighting each other but helping each other and it made me happy. I missed a wolf and it kept coming, Bitch linked her arms with mine and lifted me up onto her back with my legs in the air, "KICK IT" she yells and i kick he wolf straight in the jaw breaking it and it was knocked out. I lifted her and she kicked to two running at her.

M Bitch P.O.V

That Bunny is a better fighter than i thought she's really good maybe we could be friends since the greens are friends I guess I have to.

S Blur P.O.V

Bell has speed but she's not as fast as me but she's a really good fighter and in a way i'm kinda happy i don't have to fight her anymore i like her kinda like she's one of my sisters so that means i need to protect her and she has bells like I do but hers are on a ring while mine are on straps. "BLURRING SOUND" i yell and start shaking my bells really fast sending a sonic sound barrage at a group causing them to detransform and cover their ears. bell runs at them and starts to glow bright white and she let out a loud scream sending all the un-transformed wolves flying. _'she reminds me of me' _i think. and continue to attack to keep our green members from further harm.

M Rath P.O.V

I was doing my best to keep the greens from further harm they look like their about to faint but they keep fighting batting away any wolves that got past the rest of us. That Rythem girl wasn't willing to give up she must really care about her friend and my sister apparently and in some ways she reminds me of me when i was younger she seems a little hyper really into this fight and for the first time i realize she sorta looks like... ME. Me and her don't have weapons just powers I aim and clap my hands at a group of wolves causing a sonic sound to come from my hands sending them flying. Rythem shot a light orange beam from her hands sending a wolf flying backwards. She ain't so bad after all.

J Bell P.O.V

Me and Blur aren't fighting each other and it makes me happy, she has a heart after all. I throw my bells at a wolf sending it flying.

M Rythem P.O.V

Rath is a good fighter and I'm happy she isn't fighting me for once. I kick a wolf and it flew towards Rath and she kicked it back we did this a few more times until she kicked to what looked like space. I look back at Buttercup and Brute, they look ready to collapse, "you two alright" i yell to them and they nodded and went back to fighting, so did I.

H Blossom P.O.V

I look and see that three wolves start to detransform and when they did they snapped their fingers and all the wolves stopped and ran back to their hiding places waiting to be called back out. "I'M TIRED OF ALL OF YOU INTERFERING WITH OUR PLAN" Rage yells at us. "WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU HURT BRUTE OR BUTTERCUP" We all yell at them. Rage looked irritated, he looked at his brothers and they nodded. Rave and Raze transformed and ran towards Buttercup and Brute who weren't paying any attention to what was happening trying to catch their breaths. I threw my Yo-Yo and missed, Berserk cracked her whip and they dodged and kept going. The blues attacked Bubbles sent her attack only to have her bubbles popped and Brat yelled "DISSONANT SHOT" and threw her spear and they dodged. Every attack we threw at them they dodged. They were about to get to the greens.

"BRUTE"

"BUTTERCUP" we all yelled, they looked up to see the wolves speeding towards them. they readied their weapons.

D Brute P.O.V

The two wolves sped towards us we got our weapons ready but we missed when we attack. I felt a sharp pain, I dropped my ax and grabbed my stomach and fell to my knees. I look at my hands and they were covered in blood, my blood. The world went white.

P Buttercup P.O.V

The two wolves sped towards us we got our weapons ready but we missed when we attack. I felt a sharp pain, I dropped my hammer and grabbed my stomach and fell to my knees. I look at my hands and they were covered in blood, my blood. The world went white.

J Bell P.O.V

"NO" we all yell, I run to Buttercup and Blur runs to Brute. We take of our jackets and cover the gashes on their stomachs. I look at the punks, their dark auras had flared up, and my teammates white auras had also flared up. I tell Blossom that i was taking them back to the lab and teleport their with the greens and my counter-part. When we got there I opened the couch/bed and put Buttercup on it and Blur put Brute next to her. "PROFESSOR" I yell and he, Ken, and Poochie run in and stop dead in their tracks when they see the injured puff and punk on the couch. He told Ken to get the first aid kit and for us to detransform them and we did. Blur winced when she saw Brutes gash more clearly and covered her eyes. She's more sensitive than I thought. I tell her to calm down and sit, she did after glancing at Brute. The professor cut Buttercups shirt right above the gash and bandaged their stomachs and Brutes arm and Buttercups leg.

H Blossom P.O.V

When the greens were taken to safety I look at the others to see their auras had flared up and mine aswell. I looked at the wolves and they were smirking. Everything went dark.

D Berserk P.O.V

I could feel my dark aura flare up and rush through me, I look at the others and could clearly see their auras black and white. I look at the Rudes and felt my aura double in size and the smirks they wore turned to terror. Everything went dark.

20 MINUTES LATER

When I came to I saw what and the others had done, there were piles of wolves everywhere. Me and Blossom had Rage by the front of his shirt he was completely terrified his brothers were unconscious near by, we lifted him to where he was looking into our eyes, "If you come near any of us, if you even glance at us and we find out about it you and your brothers will be brutally murdered, GOT IT!" me and both say and he starts saying yes in any shape farm or fashion he could. Blossom let him go but I still held him looking him straight in the the eyes, I punch him straight in the face rearing him unconscious. We launch into the air to go find my sister. (she let Rage go before launching into the air.)

R Bubbles P.O.V

When we got to the lab we saw Brute and Buttercup still out cold and bandaged. They looked drained and really pale. Blossom and Berserk rushed to the fallen members and were making sure they were alive. I look at Bell and Blur who were detransformed like the greens and Bell was sitting with Blur looking like they were old friends and were both staring at the greens for any sign of movement. The Professor walks in and was surprised by the fact that the punks had looked so worried and pissed at the same time he was stiff when Brat walked up to him. "are they okay?" she asked blankly. he regained his composure when he saw the pleading in her eyes, "OH, yes their fine they will live, but they didn't faint from blood loss" he said. We all looked at him confused and he stiffened up again at the fact we were all staring at him, Berserk stood up from her fallen sister and stared at him and asked, "then why". He was caught off guard by the question but quickly answered to make her happy, " you see when they were attacked and when they finally realized what had happened they fainted because they were literally scared to death." he said very quickly. We all looked at each other and burst into laughter at the thought that our TOUGHEST members were scared to death, "them scared to death, now that's funny" Blossom said between breaths. We all detransformed and started to talk to our counter-part, trying to be friends since the greens were friends I guess that means we have to or it would be weird.

Inside Brute's and Buttercup's Dream (having same dream)

The girls found themselves in pitch black darkness only able to see each other, "what is this place" Brute says and it echoes. "this is your dreams" a male voice said near them causing them to jump. "W-who's there" Buttercup demands again an echo. "you mean you don't recognize my voice" another voice said playfully near them causing them to jump yet again. They could hear footsteps coming close to them and stop maybe a few inches away, they could hear someone breathing softly. Two sets of eyes appear in front of them and fear dawns on Brutes face as she stares into these lime green eyes and she takes a step back, "Bard" she says barely a whisper and the eyes disappear, "that's right" one of the voices say and someone grabs her from behind and pulls her into a hug, and Bard appears out of the darkness, "I missed you" he says kissing her cheek and she blushes. Buttercup stares into these forest green eyes and she takes an involuntary step back, "Butch" she says barely a whisper. The eyes disappear and the other voice says, "correct" and someone hugged her from behind, and Butch appears from the darkness and says, "miss me" and kisses her neck causing her to blush a deep scarlet red. The girls push them away and just stare at them as they smirk at them making them blush harder, Brute suddenly got pissed, "what do you perverts want" she ask them crossing her arms. Their smirks get bigger, "you" they answer. Making the girls blush even harder than before. They stare at them, Bard had his pony tail and bang that was pushed neatly to the left side of his face and was wearing a light green hoodie and dark Green denim pants and a pair of green tennis shoes and a necklace with a bat on it. Butch had his pony tail and his bang pushed messily to the right of his face and was wearing a Dark Green jacket unzipped to show a black muscle shirt and was wearing Black denim pants with green sneakers, and had the same necklace. But what the girls both noticed is the fact that they were older when they last saw these two they were 8 and now looked to be 16(oops forgot again all the girls are 15) and they kept staring at the girls. They were trying to process what the boys just said. They looked at each other then at the boys who were gone, they looked around for any sign of where they were but nothing. Yet again the boys grabbed them from behind and pulled them into hugs. The girls try to get free again but the boys were to strong, "you two scared us" Bard said. "But you will live" Butch says as though finishing what Bard was going to say. "And we will come for you" they say the girls got confused and looked at each other and heard a weird noise like a knife tearing through raw meat and look back at the boys who now had... FANGS. They were staring at the girls necks with hunger and lust. All the blood drained from the girls faces, the boys moved their shirts out of the way and sank their fangs deep into the girls necks causing them to scream from shock more than pain.

Berserks P.O.V

I was talking to Blossom and found out that see has a major sweet tooth just like me, I was a bout to tell her about the time I ate 57 doughnuts in 10 minutes but was cut off by Brat who said to look at the greens who looked like they were having nightmares and suddenly shot up and screamed louder than any sonic scream I had ever heard. When they stopped we all looked at them and they had pure fear on their faces and looked near tears, the blues carefully walked over to them and hugged them but what surprised me the most as the fact that they hugged back and started to cry into their shoulders. All of us were shocked and at a loss of words for what we are witnessing. But what they told us when they finished crying is what made us realize why the wolves wanted them dead.

* * *

><p>DUN, DUN, DUN. That was a big shocker ( I hope) and all answers will be given in following chapters. To be up soon.<p> 


	3. What happened to the Rudes

In this chapter we see what's happening with the rowdyrude boys and some new guys and some evil plans.

* * *

><p>"Are you two satisfied now" said a young boy with red hair and was wearing a baseball-cap. "very" two others answered one with lime green eyes and the other forest green eyes. "well i hope you made them forget" said another boy with red hair wearing a red and tobagen(stretch cap) " why would we do that" said the one with lime green eyes. "you mean you didn't" said to other boys that were with them both blonds one with light blue eyes and the other with dark blue eyes. "no we didn't" said the dark green eyed boy who was getting irritated. "great" said yet two other boys who were listening to the endeavor, "what's your problem" the green ones said. "well once they wake up they'll tell the others making them remember us." one of the other boys said he had long white hair tied back in a pony tail and had white eyes the other nodded in agreement he also had white hair but shorter and he didn't talk much other than a few words at a time unless it was important. "not to mention they'll be waiting for us and will attack if they feel threatened" said a boy behind them that had purple eyes and short shaggy brown hair and seemed extremely bored with this whole situation. the boy at his side looked like his twin but with darker eyes and longer hair, he seemed pissed about what he was hearing. "well I guess we should go ahead and get them shall we" said two other boys as they walk in both with orange eyes and also had brown hair but it was really dark and were pulled back into pony tails and they were leaning on the door and grinning. "fine by me" said the red leaders of the group as they set out for what they seek.<p>

In the alley where the rowdyrude boys lye

Rage's P.O.V

When I came to my face hurt like a bitch and I was covered in cuts and bruises and my brothers were in the same condition except I believe I was the only one with a broken nose. My brothers start to stir. They look at me with a sadness in their eyes, "We should have brought rade, rale, and race." rave says and remember my dumb decision to tell them to stay and wait. I growl in frustration. When we heard footsteps coming close, "I see you regret leaving us behind" I hear rale my white brother say and he gives me his hand helping me up and rade(purple) and race(orange) help up rave and raze. "they will pay" i say under my breath. But rale puts his hand on my shoulder and smirks, "I have a better idea, how 'bout we steal them from the ruffs and junks, I know you like blossom and I believe the RowdyRunt Boys would like the punks as their play toys" he says evilly. He was right I did like Blossom, always have and always will, I look at my other brothers looking at me for an answer, I look back to rale and smirk, "I like that idea" and his face lights up as the others did. "But when" rade ask. "I think we should wait till they've been marked so that it will really piss off the ruffs and junks" race says evilly. We all nod and transform to go tell the runts that they get new play toys.

20 MINUTES LATER

We get home to find the Runts asleep all over the living room Breach and Bunker on the couch Brisk in the recliner Bleed on the floor Brine on the other coach and Blane leaning on the coach on the floor.

I get the dog whistle and some ear-plugs and blow the whistle waking up all six Runts and they covered their ears. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Brisk said getting up and his aura flares up but I just give him a smile that tells all six Runts that I have good news. I explain the plan and all the bad looks I got turned to lustful smiles. "when do we start" Breach says to me with the biggest smile cause he really likes the idea of having Brute as his play toy. "We start as soon as the ruffs and junks claim them and take them away from civilized living" rale answered him. I saw dissapointed look dawn on their faces, "why not now" Bunker said. "you see they haven't been claimed YET and the whole point of this is to get back at those bastards, and if we take them now it would be to early to piss them off" Rade explained. They all got the lustful looks back I think the thought of getting the girls they like and revenge on those they hate really intrigued them. We got to work with finishing the plan I couldn't wait to get Blossom.

* * *

><p>I know it's short but I thought you would like to see what happened to the rowdyrudes and plz tell me what do you think of me adding the rowdyrunt boys. next chaper up ASAP<p> 


	4. Dreams

Now we will see what happened with the girls but first let's see what the boys are up to shall we.

* * *

><p>Brick's P.O.V<p>

I got mad when Butch and Bard told us they didn't erase the girl's memory after they marked them the first time so that means we can't either or it would be pointless and a waste of energy so we decided to head into town to mark them and take them.

* * *

><p>Berserk P.O.V<p>

When Brute and Buttercup stopped crying they told us that they had a dream about Butch and Bard and we all just laughed at them but when they explained what happened in the dream we turned pale as all the blood left our faces and they still looked scared at what had happened. Brat screamed and pointed to our green members and when we looked we screamed too.

Buttercup P.O.V

All the girls screamed at us and I felt a sharp pain in my neck and my hand shot up to my neck and it was wet I look at Brute and she looked at me there was blood going over her hand from her neck. We go ghostly white at the fact that there were bite marks on us which meant that it wasn't a dream. I got really scared, the world went white.

Brute P.O.V

I look at Buttercup after I grab my neck and blood was going over her hand. I freak out, the world went white.

Blur P.O.V

The greens faint, AGAIN, Brute said we've gone soft when she's passed out, screamed, freaked out, AND had a dream about a boy, all in the same day. But when things get back to normal they'll act like nothing happened. I rush to Brute and scream really loud at the fact that she had VAMP bite marks on her neck. "PROFESSOR" we all scream. He runs in to see what happened and went ghostly white. "KEN GET THE FIRST-AID KIT NOW" he yells and ken ran in and stopped dead in his tracks when he sees the green members bite marks. He gave the professor the kit and ran off somewhere. The professor quickly stopped the bleeding and took their pulses he said they fainted from shock AGAIN. He said we all should get some sleep and he leaves and comes back with some blankets and pillows and gives them to us and we spread out around the living room and sleep.

Inside Brute's and Buttercup's Dream (same dream)

The girls find themselves in complete darkness, but this time the boys were waiting for them and when the girls saw them they got pissed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US" they yell at them but the boys just stare at them with curiosity. "STOP STARING AT US" the girls yell getting more pissed by the second. They forced themselves to calm down and tried asking nicely or as nicely as BRUTE and BUTTERCUP could, "Will you please stop staring at us and tell us WHAT YOU DID TO US" Brute says as nicely as she could. The boys smirked making the girls darker than they already were. The boys disappear and hug them from behind, "PERVERT" the girls yell trying to get away. "we'd be more than happy to tell you what we did if you'll calm down" Bard says hugging Brute tighter. The girls stop struggling for a moment and the boys let go. The girls face them, "well" Buttercup said impatiently. The girls crossed their arms. The boys smirk, "well you see we've chosen you as our mates" Butch said turning his smirk into a grin. "YOUR WHAT"Brute says getting pissed again uncrossing her arms putting them at her side and balling her hands into fist ready to attack. The boys just grin at her reaction and Buttercup did the same after realizing what he just said. "WE WILL NEVER BE YOUR MATES YOU MUSCLE-HEADED, SKIRT CHASING JACKASSES!" Buttercup yelled at them. they seemed irritated but got an idea, "the only skirts were chasing are yours" they say as if in sync. The girls got pissed and attacked they both threw a punch at the boys but the boys caught their fist and pulling their arms behind the girls back making them wince in pain, but the boys let them go and hug them again. "there is a reason we chose you two" they say. "And what's that" Brute said and the boys spun them around to where they were facing them but still hugged them, the boys looked them straight in the eyes making the girls blush a deep scarlet red. "this" they say grabbing one of their hands bringing it to their chest where to girls felt a heartbeat. The girls looked at their hands and then back at the boys. The girls minds were reeling out of control about what their feeling right now that they weren't paying attention to the boys who were inching closer to their faces. When they finally realized it was to late the boys lips were on theirs and their faces flushed their faces were really red and they sank into the kiss. When they broke away the girls could swear they saw the boys faces turn pink for a second. The boys disappear and reappear behind them and bring something around their necks. They were necklaces with a green bat on them. "we were going to put these on you last time but before we could you woke up" Butch says. "What are these for" Brute says staring at the necklace. "these make everything official" Bard says and smiles and meaningful smile. "make what official" the girls say starting to remember everything that has happened in the dream so far. "these mean we can take you as our mates if you like it or not" Bard says getting his usual smirk back. "I'VE TOLD YOU ALREADY WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE YOUR MATES" Buttercup yells. The boys grab them from behind again and kiss their cheeks and say "you say that now"

Normal P.O.V

The greens are tossing and turning on the couch as the necklaces appeared on their necks.

Inside Brat's and Bubble's Dream (same dream)

The blue members of PPGZ and PPNKGZ find themselves in total darkness only able to see each other, "what is this place" brat said and it echoed. "this is your dreams" a male voice says near them causing them to jump. "W-who's there" Bubbles says it echos. "No one important" another male voice says on the other side of them causing them to jump again. They hear slow footsteps nearing them stopping maybe a few feet in front of them. Two sets of eyes open in front of them. Brat gets scared and steps back, "Buddy" she says barely a whisper. The eyes disappear and one of the voices says "glad you remember me" someone grabbed Brat from behind and pulls her into a hug and Buddy appears from the darkness and kisses her cheek causing her to blush. Bubbles took an involuntary step back, "Boomer" she says barely a whisper. The eyes disappear and the other voice says "how'd you guess" and someone hugged Bubbles from behind and Boomer appears from the darkness and kisses her cheek she blushes a deep scarlet red. The girls push them away and turn to face them. Brat got defensive knowing what they want and got in front of Bubbles, "we know why your here" She said with as much venom in her voice as she could muster, Bubbles stood next to Brat, "We know what you are" Bubbles said sadly. The boys just stared at them. Buddy was wearing a Dark blue t-shirt with the words I bite in dark red letters under a black jacket and wore dark blue jeans and sandals,he also wore a necklace with a black bat on it. Boomer was wearing a dark blue tank top and light blue jeans and flip-flops and had the same necklace. But what both girls were shocked the most about was the fact that last time they saw these two they were 8 and now they look to be 16. "We came to ask your permission" Buddy said, both girls faltered, "for what" Bubbles said cautiously. "to take you to as our mates" Boomer says with a sweet smile. Both girls blush again. Both boys wait for an answer. The girls look at each other then at their feet, "yes" they say barely a whisper. "what" the boys ask confused. "we said yes" the girls say and look up with sweet smiles making the boys blush. "your sure" they say. "you want us to say no" Brat says. The boys shook their heads. The girls giggle. The boys disappear and reappear behind the girls and hug them. The girls turn to face them and kiss them. The boys were caught off guard but sank into the kiss. They broke away and the girls asked "why us" the boys grabbed their hand and brought it to their chest and the girls felt a heartbeat. The boys pulled something out of their pockets and put it around the girls necks, they were necklaces with light blue bats on them. The boys turn the girls around and moved their shirts out of the way and their fangs came out, "sorry we have to do this" they say and sink their fangs into the girls necks causing them to scream out in shock more than pain.

Normal P.O.V

The blues are smiling in their sleep as the necklaces appear on their necks.

Inside Blur's and Bell's Dream (same dream)

The girls find themselves in complete darkness only able to see each other, "where are we" Blur said and it echoed. "your dreams" a male voice answered. The girls jumped. "who's there" Bell demanded it echoed. "we're only those who seek you as theirs" another male voice said a little closer to them, they jumped again. They hear a few footsteps that stopped maybe a me inches from them, the girls could hear soft breathing. "Blanc, Bent we know it's you" Bell said with as much irritation in her voice as she could muster. They heard a few more footstep come closer and someone hugged them from the front and the boys came out of the darkness. The girls managed to get out of their grip, but the boys disappeared again. The girls looked around to see if they could tell where they went, but no luck. The boys hugged them from behind. Blanc kissed Blur's neck and Bent kissed Bell's cheek causing them to blush deep scarlet red blushes. They get out of their grips and face them, "we know what you want and you can't have us" Blur says calmly. The boys sigh, "we hoped this would be easy, but it has to go the hard way" they say and walk forward and grab the girls hands, "let go" the girls say, but the boys ignore them and place the girls hand on their chest and the girls feel a heartbeat. The girls look at their hands and then at the boys. They kiss them, the boys were caught off guard but sink into the kiss. The boys pull something out of their pockets while their kissing the girls and put it around their necks. The girls look at the necklaces that had been placed on them, it had a white bat on it, they smile. The girls finally got a good look at the boys, Blanc wore a white t-shirt with a yin-yang symbol on it and jeans and a necklace with a black bat on in, bent wore a similar out fit but on the shirt it read "**BITE ME**" in bold black letters and had the same boys hug them from behind and move the girls hair and shirt out of the way and sink their fangs into their necks causing them to scream in pain more than shock.

Normal P.O.V

The whites cringe in pain in their sleep as the necklaces appear on their necks.

Inside Rath's and Rythem's Dream (same dream)

The girls find themselves in darkness only able to see each other, they look around trying to figure out were they are. Rath got pissed, "BLAZE,BLAST WE KNOW YOUR HERE" Rath yelled out of anger. The boys appear out of the darkness right in front of the girls making them jump, "you don't have to shout" Blaze said looking Rath up and down. Blast just looked Rythem in the eyes and smiled, making her blush. Rath lost it and threw a punch at Blaze who dodged and disappeared back into the darkness and Blast disappeared too. They reappeared behind the girls and pulled them into hugs. Blaze wore a orange hoodie and black jeans and tenneshoes and a necklace with a black bat on it, Blast wore a orange tank-top under a white jacket and black jeans with the same necklace, but what shocked the girls most is the fact that they aged. "come on, we don't want to have to hurt you two" Blast said while the girls were struggling to get out of the boys grasps. "can't you see the only reason we're here is to show you that we love you" Blaze said making the girls to stop dead in their tracks and blush, the boys let go and bring something around the girls neck they were necklaces with orange bats on them. They looked at the boys confused. They guys took the girls hands and bringing it to their chests, the girls felt hard heartbeats as though them touching the boys made them go faster. The girls snapped out of their trances and yelled "WE DON'T LOVE YOU" the boys looked disappointed, they disappeared again and appeared behind the girls again and grabbed the girls hands pinning them to their backs making the girls wince at their strength, and moving the girls shirts out of the way. The girls start to cry, "don't do this" they say barely a whisper. "we have to" the boys answer and sink their fangs into the girls necks causing them to scream in shock more than pain.

Normal P.O.V

The oranges started to cry in their sleep as the necklaces appeared on their necks.

Inside Bitch's and Bunny's Dream (same dream)

The girls found themselves in total darkness unable to see anything other than each other. Bitch realizes what's happening and was about to yell out but Bunny beat her to it, "BEAST, BEAR WE KNOW WHAT YOU WANT" She yells out with a lot of anger in her voice. "why are you so angry" they hear a male voice say and Beast appears in front of us, "anger helps nothing" a voice says from behind them the girls look back to see Bear smirking at them they look back at Beast who had disappeared, they look back at Bear who had also disappeared. The girls look around to see where they went, but no luck. "I find it hard to believe you two are so angry" Bear said still in the darkness. "and why is that" Bitch said crossing her arms. "because you two are usually the happy and hyper ones of the groups" Beast said also from the darkness. "you mean like you two idiots" Bunny said crossing her arms. "that's not very nice" Beast said appearing in front of Bunny, "your not very nice" she said and gave him a cold glare. He disappears again. "When are you idiots going to act like men and actually face us!" Bitch yells getting pissed. They appeared behind the girls and forced them into hugs and pulled something around their necks and the girls look down at a necklace with a purple bat on it. The boys pull the girls back close and moved their shirts out of the way and their fangs the girls tried to get away but no luck. They give-up and the boys sink their fangs into the girls necks, the girls scream out in pain. The girls grab on to the boys purple hoodies and felt a necklace they look back to it was the same necklace that had been placed on them but it was black. The boys pull their fangs and smile at the girls who were losing conciseness and said, "now your ours" and kissed the girls as they passed out.

Normal P.O.V

The purples started to run in their sleep as the necklaces appear on their necks.

Inside Berserk's and Blossom's Dream (same dream)

The girls find themselves in a dark room, they look around and their eyes land on a door. They help each other up and head toward the door slowly. They open the door to see mare darkness but they step through and close the door. Once the door closed a light came on revealing that they were in a red room. They look around and their eyes land two figures in the corner that were in the shadows. The girls realized who they were looking at. "Brick" "Brownie" the girls say as if in sync. The boys smile revealing fangs even though the girls couldn't see them the could see their smiles and a light blush crosses their cheeks as the boys walk out of the shadows. Brick had his hair in his cap and was wearing a Red jacket unzipped revealing a black muscle shirt. and wore Black jeans and tenneshoes, while Brownie had his hair stuffed under a red and green tobagen and wore a lose red t-shirt and Dark blue jeans and the same tenneshoes, but they both wore a necklace with a black bat on it. "Well happy you remember us" Brick said crossing his arms. "DON'T YOU DARE ACT FAMILIAR TOWARDS US, DAMN IT" Blossom yelled balling her hands into fist and Berserk crossed her arms and looked away from them. The boys were caught off guard by this action. "What did we do" Brownie said very confused. "you were created" Berserk said looking at them. "I think your mad for another reason" Brick said smugly. Blossom stepped forward and pulled Brick down To where he was looking her straight in the eyes, "your right, we're wad because you idiot green brothers have been giving Brute and Buttercup panic attacks and do you know how many times they've passed out today" she said then let him go and backed up to where she first stood and crossed her arms. The boys look at each other and back at the girls, "so, you know why we're here then" They say in sync. "yes, and we'd rather burn in the pits of hell than be with you two perverted, immature asshole" Berserk stated it as if it was fact. The boy were saddened by that statement. "we lost our creators" they say becoming really sad. The girls look at each other and then at the boys who looked near tears. "what do you mean" Berserk said narrowing her eyes at them. "When we were turned into vamps the one who turned us killed Mojo and Jomo right before they changed us and that's also how we became older" Brick said and wiped his tears away that were now streaming down his face. Blossom stepped forward and hugged him. Berserk just stared at Brownie, "But the head of council adopted all of us and me and Brick and the others became brothers." He said placing a hand on Bricks shoulder who had stopped crying. Berserk stepped forward and stared directly into Brownies eyes. "Explain to us why we should be your mates" She said and Blossom stepped away from Brick and Berserk joined her And they stared at the boys who were caught off guard by the request. "come with us" they said and walked through another door. They were in the ally where the ruffs and puffs first met where the boys had flipped the girls skirts and ran, the boys were smiling huge as they ran from the girls. "the only reason we did that was to get a reaction that pleased us, because me and my brothers liked you" Brick said and Blossom turned as red as the ribbon that held her hair up. The time quickly changed in time, now they were in ancient Egypt were the girls had kissed the boys, "and when you guys did this it actually excited us and it's what kick started our crushes on you" Brick said. "it's my turn to explain" the time changed again but this time they weren't in new townsville they were in new viletown were the punks had come from. They were in an ally were the punks first met the junks. "you think these three mice can beat us" Brute said with her hands behind her head. "they will do more than beat you they will save this town from you three demons" Jomo said. The girls started to laugh and Jomo started to walk away, "hey don't you want to see your sons murdered" brat yelled after him. "I believe that my sons would rather beat you three privately" he said and disappeared and the girls laughed harder, the three little boys in front of them got evil smiles and the green one pulled something out, it was a flute and he started to play and the girls quickly covered their ears. When he finished Brute yelled at him "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING YOU CAN'T EVEN PLAY IT, I THINK I'M GOING DEAF BECAUSE OF YOU" The boys stepped forward and flipped their skirts. The girls screamed and quickly pulled their skirts down. The boys were laughing really hard and Brute ran forward with her ax and they ran as she chased them, she stopped and brought her ax up, "SYMPHONIC DESTRUCTION" she yelled as she brought it to the ground and green light erupted from the cracks heading straight for the boys who leaped into the air avoiding the attack and the girls flew after them. "same situation as brick explained, we wanted a reaction" Brownie said and time leaped and they were in ancient Tpyge the opposite world Egypt were the punks had kissed the junks. We watched as the girls grabbed the boys and brought them to them and the girls kissed their cheeks and the boys freaked out. "let me guess, like brick explained" Berserk said looking at Brownie who nodded. They were back in the red room. the boys just looked at the girls who blushed at everything they were just shown. The boys disappear and reappear behind the girls, they put something around the girls necks, they were necklaces with red bats on it. The boys hug the girls from behind and move their shirts out of the way and sank their fangs into the girls neck causing them to scream in pain.

Normal P.O.V

The reds snarl in their sleep as the necklaces appear on their necks.

* * *

><p>Finally got this chapter done.<p>

Color PPGZ PPNKGZ RRBZ JJNKBZ

RED Blossom Berserk Brick Brownie

BLUE Bubbles Brat Boomer Buddy

GREEN Buttercup Brute Butch Bard

WHITE Bell Blur Bent Blanc

PURPLE Bunny Bitch Beast Bear

ORANGE Rythem Rath Blast Blaze

Just so no one gets confused here are all the names and colors so far.

And there is a poll on my page concerning this story please tell me what you think Please and thank you.


	5. The Next Day

YAY new chapter

hope you like it and for all of you to know I have my second story up. PLZ review.

* * *

><p>Berserk's P.O.V<p>

I wake up in a cold sweat about what I saw and it seemed like Blossom was having a nightmare so I shook her, she woke up instantly. She looks at me wide eyed, "what" I whisper. She points to my chest, I look down and my eyes go wide as I look at the necklace. I was about to scream when Blossom put her hand over my mouth and she gestured to everyone else still asleep and she helps me up and we go the kitchen. "OH MY GOD, this can't be happening to us, I mean last we saw then they were 8 and now they say they want us as mates, I mean what the hell" I say very quickly to Blossom and she was just lost. I yank the necklace off and throw it in some direction and look at Blossom who was staring wide eyed at where I threw the necklace, I look to see it floating in mid-air and flew to me and wrapped back around my neck. I groan in frustration and lean on the counter. "we have to tell the others" Blossoms said, "NO, first we see if they have these" I say picking up my necklace. We creep back into the living room and check the girls for necklaces and they all had them. "Dammit" I say when we're back in the kitchen. Then I get an idea and get a ace that I get when I have an idea. Blossom looks at me and gets a chill, "i don't like that face." she says, "I have a plan" I say and I quickly tell her, She gave me a look that says that genius. We go outside and transform, "DEADLY BERSERK" "HYPER BLOSSOM"

We fly to a tall building and land on the roof, doing this was a big risk first off we were outside at night and there was a chance the boys wouldn't come. We get on the ledge, "BROWNIE, BRICK IF YOU WANT US ALIVE YOU'D BETTER COME, NOW." we yell and got ready to jump, and in a flash the boys were there. We jump back onto the roof and, "are you two crazy" Brownie says as soon as we're back on the roof. "It got you two here didn't it" Blossom said crossing her arms. "why did you do this" Brick say stepping forward. "We wanted to warn you and your brothers to stay away from us and our girls" I hissed at them. "and what will you do to stop us" Brownie said smugly. "how 'bout this" I say and Me and Blossom get back on the ledge. "we'll do anything to save our family" I say. "you won't jump" Brick said. "oh no" i say and gave Blossom a look and mouthed don't move until I say go. I jump I hear the boys shout. I transform quietly.

Blossom's P.O.V

I hear Berserk yell go and I jump I hear the boys shout again. I closed my eyes and felt something wrap around me I open my eyes to see that Berserk grabbed me with her ribbons and mouth for me to transform. I did and she let me go and we flew to the other side of the building and landed behind the boys who were looking over the edge. We walked up to them and turned them around and they looked really relieved, "as we said tell your brothers to STAY AWAY" Berserk shouts at them. Me and Berserk leaped into the air and headed home to tell the others what had happened. when we get back everyone was still asleep so we decided to make breakfast.

Bunny's P.O.V

I smell food. My eyes shoot open and I'm staring into Bitch's eyes which are wide open we sit up and inhale deeply. We get up and walk to the kitchen to see Berserk and Blossom cooking, soon we're joined by the others. They serve us. They look worried, "what's wrong" I ask. "Where's Brute and Buttercup" Berserk said and we look around to see in fact they were missing and at breakfast too. We get up and go into the living room to see the greens still on the couch. "OMG" Brat scream we look at the greens to see blood starting to get on the sheet that covered them. Berserk yanks it off and we see new injuries, but it was odd Brute now had a bite mark on her leg and Buttercup now had a bite on her arm, it's like they got each others injuries. We call the professor and he runs in with the First-Aid kit and sees the injuries on the girls. He quickly patches them up and as soon as he stands up to leave the girls shot up and screamed even louder than before. When they finished we stared at them, "their coming" they say frantically. The reds got pissed, "I thought we told them to stay away" they say balling their hands into fist. "What" we all say to them. They explained what they did this morning. We all were speechless.

"girls I know why the greens are injured like that" someone says behind us. we look to see Ken standing their, "why"Berserk ask. "you see when a vamp mate in pairs the two they take start to be in sync and it's stronger if the two already have things in common" he explained and walked away. That actually explained a lot the greens have been doing the same things a lot lately.

Berserk's P.O.V

"GIRLS HIDE" We here the Professor yell, he runs in and is really scared. "they ARE coming and you need to hide." he says, we help the greens up and into the closet. We hear a Bang at the door. The professor opens the door and a man steps in, "I believe you know why we're here." he said and the junks and ruffs walked in and scanned the room looking for us and all their eyes land on the closet door and they all smirked. "I don't know where they are" The professor says clearly lying, "then you'll help us find them" the man says. "But first I believe that what we want and what is ours is in that closet" Brick said. My blood started to boil and so had Blossom's we punched to door our fist went through, the boys jumped as we ripped the door off the hinges and stormed out and stopped right in front of Brownie and Brick, we punched them straight in the nose sending them back, "we're not yours, you god damned assholes." we yell at them. The other girls walk out of the closet, well Brute and Buttercup were limping.

We get our cool back and stepped back to our girls and stared at the two boys who were holding their noses in pain. I hear a scream I look at Brute and Buttercup who are holding their necks in pain.

Bubble's P.O.V

Me and Brat step towards our green members and touch their shoulders, but as soon as we touch them they collapse. I sink to my knees to see if Buttercup was alright, and Brat did the same for Brute. Bard and Butch stepped forward and our red members step in front of us, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM" they yell but their voices were demonic and their auras flare up.

Brick's P.O.V

The girls auras flared up and I could tell my brothers were scared cause I was, cause the Puffs auras weren't white they were black even darker than the Punks. I think we pushed them to far. The blues get up from their fallen members and walk up to Boomer and Buddy, "and to think we said yes" they say and punch them straight in the nose, "now it's NO" Bubbles said and Boomer looked like he was gonna burst into tears. Me and Brownie jump into action and hit Blossom's and Berserk's pressure point and they collapse my brothers follow our lead and hit the others pressure points and all the girls collapse. "I guess we'll have to pick them up from school" I say to my brothers and smirk.

* * *

><p>well that was unexpected and still the poll about this story is still up and I really need your opinions. Next chapter up ASAP.<p> 


	6. A Traitor Attacked And Rescued

Well hope you like it so far and thank all of y'all that have been reviewing really boosting my confidence so thanks again and this is the part of the story with a big fight and some big drama.

* * *

><p>Blur's P.O.V<p>

I wake up and my vision is all foggy. I was on the floor where I stood ready to protect our green members.

_Flashback_

_My aura flares up, I can feel it. Brick and Brownie jumped forward and hit Blossom's and Berserk's pressure points and they collapse. Then the other boys leap forward and start hitting our pressure points. I was the last to be pressure pointed. I fall to the floor and see the boys and they all look shocked and sad. The world went white._

_End of Flashback_

I stand up, my entire body was numb. I wake up Bell. We wake up the others, well except Brute and Buttercup they wouldn't wake up. We put them back on the couch. "I WILL KILL THEM" Bitch yells trying to keep her cool and not go into a bitchy fit, "not before I do" we hear deep, tired voices say. We look to see Brute and Buttercup waking up. "are you guys alright" Berserk said really worried. " I think" They say. They sit up and groan in pain.

Buttercup's P.O.V

Me and Brute sit up and my entire body hurt. Why did Butch have to do this. All I remember is a sharp pain in my neck and nothing.

_Flashback_

_We are helped into the closet, and the ruffs and junks come in. I hear them talking but can't understand them. But before I knew it, Berserk and Blossom hit the door and ripped it of the hinges and stormed out and punched Brownie and Brick. Once we were all out of the closet they get their cools back and join us. I feel a sharp pain in my neck and so had Brute. We scream in pain and hold our necks. Someone touched my shoulder, the world went white._

_End of Flashback_

I shiver at the thought that Butch would and could come again. I just hope it isn't soon.

Brat's P.O.V

The greens looked really drained, they're really pale. "good you girls, are awake." the professor says as he walks in. "yeah and our bodies hurt like hell." Brute said and let out a painful cough. "well I have good news, I have created an invention to help your injuries." he said. "really, what's the catch." Brute says narrowing her eyes at him, he stiffens up cause Brute didn't trust him and he knows that if he fucks up he will get his ass kicked. "well, it hasn't been tested" he said, Brute and Buttercup look at each other and shrug, "okay" They say and start to get up. But as soon as they get to their feet their legs give out and they fall to the floor. Berserk and Blossom help them up and to the lab. I just can't stand to see them in such a bad state. They lay on the table and the professor gets out some sort of ray. He straps them to the table, "hey, whats with the straps." Brute says getting a little pissed. "OH, this is probably gonna hurt." he said and flipped switch. A light hits them and they let out a scream of pure pain. The professor turned of the ray and unstrapped the girls. All the bite marks on their legs and arms were gone, but they still had the vamp marks. They swing their legs over the side of the table and sit up. They jump of the table. They also had gotten their pigment back. They move the limbs that had been hurt and they smile wide. "just like new" they say and widen their smiles, I have never sen Brute this happy before.

Brute's P.O.V

Man my body feels great. I feel like I could do anything, and for some odd reason I could hear Buttercup agree with me but she wasn't talking. "uh, I have a question, what are some of the side affects of vamp bites." I say and look straight at the professor who stiffened at my stare. "I don't know, but Ken might ever since they got here he's been researching them trying to find out more." he said. "then where is he, cause I wanna know too." Buttercup said. "probably in his room." he said. "I'll get him" bubbles says and runs out of the lab. We all head back into the living room. Bubbles comes back in with Ken. I asked him. "oh, well if a vamp chooses a mate in pairs the two start to be in sync, tend to be more sisterly towards them than their actual siblings, and can hear the thoughts of the other person." He said. "wait that means we could hear each others thoughts." Buttercup said. Ken nodded. _'wow'_ I thought and Buttercup thought _'yeah now we can talk without them hearing us.'_ "that's cool" I say. _'skatepark' _me and Buttercup think. "well, before we do anything we should figure out what we should do." Berserk said. _'damn'_ we thought. "well, how 'bout you show us where you guys stay." Blossom suggested. _'yeah great idea, let's show you a busted up looking apartment with only two rooms and stinks of death and sex.' _I think. _'you live in a place like that'_ Buttercup thinks. I look at her straight in the eyes. "well, what do you think" I say. Everyone stands up. We head out to show them where we stay.

Buttercup's P.O.V

We head to where the Punks stay, and since me and Brute felt so great we got our skateboards and rode. And something funny is that Bunny has Rollerskates and so does Bitch, and the ride beside us and the others have to run to keep up. We get to a apartment building that I thought was abandoned. "yeah isn't it just perfect, only two of the rooms are livable and the rest the Oppressor uses as his lab and stuff." Brute said and walked up to the door that had a plank of wood nailed so it would stay shut. She grabbed it and ripped it of and the doors shot open almost hitting her if she hadn't jumped out of the way. She gestured for us to come in. As soon as we walk in me and my teammates gag, "what's that smell" Blossom says through her hand. "Sex and death" Brute says. The punks looked unaffected by the smell. "yeah I know it stinks in here, but we kinda got used to it" Berserk said rubbing the back of her head. Brat walks over to a box on the wall and pulls out some of those mask doctors wear and gave them to us,"this should make breathing in here easy" She said and smiled. You know the Punks aren't so bad after all, when their not fighting you that is. They start to walk towards the stairs that looked in bad shape. They transform, "DEADLY BERSERK" "DISSONANT BRAT" "DESTRUCTIVE BRUTE" "SPEEDING BLUR" "MAJOR BITCH" "MERCILESS RATH" They yell. They each grab their counter-part and flew up the stairs. "you know we could've transformed too" I say to Brute. "yeah well I thought this would be mare fun" She says and pats me on the back, They all detransform. We walk down the hall, and stop at two doors, one was painted with red,blue,green,white,purple, and orange in that order from top to bottom and the other was fully black. "the black ones the oppressor's and the very colorful one is ours." Rath says and opens the door. We went to go in when the black one opened and a man walked out, "girls you're alright" he says and hugs all the Punks. "yeah we're good" Brute says getting out of his hug. "what happened, who are these girls." he said and looked at us. "we were attacked by wolves and found out that Brute was friends with Buttercup from PPGZ and were chosen to be..." Brat says but stopped for Berserk and Brute clamped their hands over her mouth. "chosen to be what" he asked getting a little irritated. the two holding Brats mouth shut sighed. Berserk stepped closer to her father, "the Rowdyruff boys and Justlyjunk boys are now vamps and have chosen us as their... " she said but looked at her feet. "their what" he said narrowing his eyes at his red-headed daughter. "their mates" she said and retreated back to her sisters.

Berserk's P.O.V

I retreat back to my sisters so that if he decided to punish I wouldn't be the first grabbed. I look at him and he smiled. We were completely shocked, "girls I told them they had my permission." He said. Brute lost it, "YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU KNOW WE HATED THEM AND YOU JUST LET THEM HAVE US WHAT THE HELL." She yelled at the top of her lungs. He stood there without movement, "you asshole, how dare you" Rath says. "we thought you cared" Bitch said. "we thought you loved us" Blur said and looked at her feet. "FUCK YOU, YOU ONLY CREATED US FOR SOME SICK GAME" Brat yells at him. "WE ARE NO LONGER YOUR DAUGHTERS, AND WE'RE DONE WORKING FOR YOU, YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER, WE'RE LEAVING" I yell at him and my sisters and I grabbed our counter-part and pulled them into our room and slam the door. Me and my sisters burst into tears, except Brute who was really pissed. She went over to the closet and pulled out the suit cases we used to get our stuff here from the mirror-world. We pack up all our clothes and transform,"DEADLY BERSERK" "DISSONANT BRAT" "DESTRUCTIVE BRUTE" "SPEEDING BLUR" "MAJOR BITCH" "MERCILESS RATH" We yell, the Puffs transform also. "HYPER BLOSSOM" "ROLLING BUBBLES" "POWERED BUTTERCUP" "JINGLING BELLS" "BOUNCING BUNNY" "MUSICAL RYTHEM" They yell. I was still crying. I went over to the wall and punch a hole in it.

M Rath's P.O.V

Berserk punches a hole in the wall and looks like she's looking for something, the pulls out a jar full of money, at least a grand. Someone bangs on the door,"girls please don't be this way, I thought you'd be happy" the oppressor yells through the door. "YOU THOUGHT WRONG ASSHOLE" Brute yells and pulls the blankets of the floor we used and stuffed them in her bag. "PLUS, WE WILL BE STAYING WITH THE PUFFS FROM NOW ON AND IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR US OR OUR NEW FAMILY WE WILL KILL YOU" I yell and finish stuffing my clothes in my case and slam it shut. The door knob turned. Brute an to the door and pulled it back shut, and pulled the door knob of and used a hanger to push the other one out and put ours back in. "WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, SO YOU CAN GO GET FUCKED AND DIE, YOU TRAITOR" Brat yells through her tears. Brute picks up her bags and sling them over her shoulder. Our room didn't have any windows, so Brute sat her stuff down and pulled out her ax and lifted it over her head, "SYMPHONIC DESTRUCTION" She yells and brings her Ax down into the floor, green light erupts from the cracks and struck the wall blowing it up. When the dust cleared, we finished putting our stuff into our bags. The Oppressor broke down the door and ran in, We launch into the air. I turn around and flip him off and we head of to the lab.

J Bell's P.O.V

Except for Brute all the Punks were still crying on the way to the lab. When we get there we all detransform and the Punks plop on the couch and start crying harder and Brute just gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fist, she looked ready to lash out. Me and Blossom go to the kitchen and get them some tissue and some water.

Brute's P.O.V

I can't believe this, he can't just do that. _'Buttercup, I'm going to lose it, I just might go back and kill him now' _I think. _'man, I knew he was an ass, but to give his daughters to their enemies that's low'_ she thinks back. _'hey let's go to the skatepark maybe that will help you calm down.' _she thinks. I nod and got up. "I need to let my anger out, we'll be back" I say and me and Buttercup head to the skatepark. The entire way there I felt like someone was watching us. _'Brute' 'Buttercup' _I heard two male voices say, but it wasn't Bard or Butch I could tell that much. I look around and Buttercup was too. My eyes land on two figures on a building looking straight at us. I look closer and nearly scream. "Breach" I whisper. I could see him smirk. I grab Buttercup's arm. And we yelp, our arms and legs started to hurt. I grab my stomach and sink to my knees and so had Buttercup. I hear footsteps coming close, but no one was around. "what's happening" Buttercup says near tears, we were completely defenseless. I close my eyes. Someone picks me up. "I missed you" someone said. My eyes shot open and I was staring straight into Breach's eyes. I grit my teeth, "put me down" I say through my teeth. "no" he says, and I growl. I look over at Buttercup who was being held by Raze, she was blushing like crazy. _'BUTTERCUP, SNAP OUT OF IT.' _I scream at her in my head. She blinked a few times and punched Raze in nose. He dropped her and stumbled back, I brings my leg back and kick Breach in the head. He drops me and grabs his head. "well, Breach where ya been hidin." I say and cross my arms with a smirk on my face. He looks at me and grins. "I've been waiting to be with you again." He says and walks towards me. I step back. And Raze walks towards Buttercup. "RUN" I yell to Buttercup. We run past the boys. Who transform and sprint towards us. I pick Buttercup up, who protests this action, I hit my shoes together and wheels burst out and I start to skate back to the lab as fast as I can. I hear one of them howl, but I keep going. We go past an ally, a wolf jumps out and tackles me. I drop Buttercup, I hear a snap and yell out in pain. I was on the ground, the wolf bared it's teeth at me, it had red eyes. "Brisk, get off" I say to it. "POWERED BUTTERCUP" Buttercup screams and transformed. "MEGATON SWING" She hits Brisk sending him into a lamp post. He changed back to human form and stood up with a smirk. Another wolf jumps out and bites Buttercup's arm she screams in pain. I look at the wolf blue eyes, "Bunker, you know if Brat finds out you will die" I yell to him. He stops biting Buttercup and looks at me giving Buttercup enough time to grab his tail and fling him towards his green brothers who was closing in. They stand up and change form. I pull my compact out and start pushing buttons until Berserk's face appeared on the screen. "Berserk, we need help it's the wolves and this time they're with the Runts, please help" I say and start crying. The connection dropped. All of their brothers come out. "does it really have to be this way." Rale says. "FUCK YOU" I yell at him. He growls and started to walk towards me. Bell appeared in front of me, "SONIC SCREAM" She yelled and let out a loud scream and sent Rale flying back. Her, now black, aura flared up. Rale got back up and transformed and ran towards Bell and latched onto her leg, she screamed out in pain. I could reach one of his legs, I grabbed it and pulled him to the ground. Bell picked him up by his dog collar and lifted him up off the ground. He changed back into human form, Bell punched him with a glowing hand and he flew backwards. The other puffs and my sisters came out, with huge auras. I look at my leg, I realize it's broken. Berserk steps forward out in front, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IF YOU EVEN LOOKED AT US YOU WERE GONNA DIE AND YOU STILL DEFY US, HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET" she yells at them. My vision starts to get a little blurry, but I was still awake.

D Berserk's P.O.V

I glare daggers at Brisk and Rage. They answer my question, "well love makes you do crazy things." Brisk says and stuffs his hand into his pockets. "drop dead, asshole" I say. They all transform and run towards us with blinding speed. Brisk latches onto my arm. Rage tackles Blossom and bares his teeth. Rave bites Bubbles ankle. Bunker latches onto Brat's shoulder. (I'm not going to say what happened with the others cause it's all pretty much the same) I try to get Brisk of. I look at our green members, the boys had them in their arms.

P Buttercup's P.O.V

Raze is holding me, AGAIN. Man, I think he might be a bigger pervert than Butch, 'might'. He sits me down, I look over at Brute who was also being put down. They transform, and step closer to us and bared their teeth. I saw two flashes of green, red, blue, purple, white, and orange. The wolves were now being held by their necks, by the Ruffs and Junks. We all just stare at them. "how dare you hurt our girls." Butch and Bard say through bared fangs. The wolves change again. and were trying to get out of their grips. Brownie and Brick look back at Blossom and Berserk, "go we'll handle this." They say and turn their pissed gazes back to the wolves they held. I get up and pick up Brute and leap into the air. Her leg was broken, I can tell cause she would have transformed if it wasn't. The others follow and we head back to the lab, we hear the wolves scream. We get back to the lab, we were all covered in our own blood. The professor fixes us up. Me and brute plop on the couch. I hear Bubbles giggle. "what's so funny." I say to her. "you two are in the same position" she says. Me and Brute look at each other to see in fact we were in the exact same position. "okay this is getting annoying." Brute says and crosses her legs so that we weren't in the same position. "you know you two actually look like sisters." Brat says. We look at each other again. _'she's right' _I think to Brute, _'yeah, same eyes, same style, almost same voice, and are hair is the same except I have a Mohawk.' _she thinks back. We yawn and slouch back into the couch. All the girls were looking at us, "we did it again didn't we" Brute says. They nod. I shrug, "I don't care, as long as we don't do it on purpose, it's fine" I say closing my eyes.

Brute's P.O.V

"Hey, Brute do you remember the karaoke club we used to work in." Berserk says and my eyes shot open. "what's she talking about" Buttercup says to me. "NOTHING. Berserk don't you dare" I say to her, she is the only one who is still transformed. She wraps me up with her ribbon. "Berserk, don't you dare." I yell at her, she just covers my mouth. "you guys remember that year we were gone after you beat us the first time" she says, everyone nods. "well, me, Brat, and Brute got a job at a club as singers" She says and unwraps me. I was pissed. Buttercup just burst into laughter.

Bubbles P.O.V

Buttercup burst into laughter, and Brute glares at her. Buttercup jumped up and ran and Brute chased after her, "GET BACK HERE" she yells. "NO WAY" Buttercup yells. We all burst into laughter as our green members chase each other around the lab. I think about what happened, Boomer had looked back at me with caring and worried eyes and he had looked pissed at the same time.

* * *

><p>So hope you like it so far. I'm sorta running out of ideas for the next part so if you have any ideas please let me know.<p> 


	7. More Dreams

In this chapter some questions will be answered and more drama comes.

* * *

><p>After a while Brute and Buttercup had gotten tired of chasing each other and plopped on the couch, panting. Eventually they drifted to sleep, back to back with their legs hanging over the arms of the couch with one arm dangling off the side of the couch and the other on their stomachs.<p>

After a while the other girls take showers and change, Bubbles lent Brat a pair of footie Pajamas that she doesn't really where cause she prefers light blue instead of dark. They curl up in balls next to each other on the floor and whisper to each other until they fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Butch's P.O.V<p>

I stared directly into Raze's eyes, how dare he hurt my Buttercup. There was a lot of tension as we held these wolves. They were scared. All our auras had flared up bigger than usual. They weren't scared, but terrified. The first ones to move was Bard and me. We punched Raze and Breach hard in the face sending them back, they let out a scream as they fly back. Next to move was the reds, then blues, purple, white, orange. They all had let outta scream as they flew backwards. "we know what you were trying to do and if you had you, wouldn't have lived long enough to have chance to mate with them" Brownie said through bared fangs. I could see the girls now, asleep with their backs to each other, it was kinda cute. "if we see you anywhere near them again" I say, "you will die a gruesome and merciless death" Bard finished. "**GOT ****IT**" we all yell at them. They start to say yes anyway they could. We walk up to the one we had held, and hit him in the back of the head rearing them unconscious. We run home.

Bard's P.O.V

They're lucky we didn't kill them. I really wanted to. We get home and decide to see if the girls were alright by going into their dreams. Me and Butch plop onto the couch and try to go to sleep so we can see if our girls are alright.

* * *

><p>Inside Buttercup's and Brute's Dream (same dream)<p>

The girls are on the ground asleep as the boys watch them. The girls start to stir. Their eyes shot open and they're looking at two boys watching them. The shot up, and looked around to see their surroundings. "Not this again" they say and put their heads in their hands. They stand up, and glare daggers at the boys who just stared at them, pissing them off. "how many times do we need to say this, STOP STARING AT US" The girls yell. The boys smirk in response. The girls cross their arms and turn away from the boys, bad idea. The boys silently walk up and grab the girls and pull them into hugs, and of course the girls try to get away with no luck. "Are you two okay" the boys say and start to kiss the girls necks hungrily, causing them to blush. The girls think a moment, "were fine" they say. _'we owe them' _Brute thought, _'your right, what should we do' _Buttercup thinks back. _'let them take us, but pretend we don't want them to.' 'yeah maybe, we'll talk more when we're awake just in case they can read our minds,'_ "we were so worried" Bard says and continues to kiss Brute. "why" Buttercup said. "you two were in bad shape when you left, to tell the truth we were scared for you" Butch says. The boys find the girls weak spots and start to suck their necks causing the girls to let out a small moan, which caused the boys to pull the girls closer earning another moan. The girls manage to push the boys away and face them with fake angry faces. "you assholes" they say. "what did we do" the boys say. The girls touch where the boys had been kissing and could feel a hickey, "you gave us hickeys, that will be there when we wake-up." the girls said hoping it be a good excuse to be mad. "is that all" they say back to the girls who seemed nervous. The boys disappear into the darkness. And reappear in front of the girls, pulling them into hugs. As the girls try to get away, the boys kiss them causing them to gasp. The boys take the opportunity to slip their tongues into the girls mouth. They traced the outline of the girls mouth. The girls could taste mint, they try not to sink into the kiss, but fail. The girls push the boys off of them. "WE DON'T LIKE YOU" They well at them. "your lying" Bard says. "no were not" Buttercup says trying not to be nervous. "do you think we're stupid" Butch says. "honestly, yes" Brute says and the girls chuckle. "we heard what you thought" The boys said. _'DAMMIT' _the girls thought. "which means the more you resist, the more we'll try." Butch says. The boys take a step forward, and the girls step back. The girls turn and run. "you can't out run a vamp" The girls hear Bard yell. They see two green flashes pass them. They look back and don't see the boys. They look back forward to see the boys in front of them. The girls run into them. The boys grab them and turn them around and hug the girls. "you can't out run us, and if you do that again, we'll do more than kiss you" Butch says and starts to rub Buttercups back. "you will see us soon after this dream" the boys say and start kissing the girls necks again looking for the weak spot and find it and start to suck it, a small moan escapes the girls lips.

Inside Bubble's and Brat's Dream (same dream)

The girls are are asleep, curled up in balls, as the boys look at them lovingly. The girls start to stir, they open their eyes a little to see the boys, their eyes snap open and they sit up looking at the boys with blushes on their faces. "I thought we told you we don't like you" Brat said standing up. The boys just keep looking at them. "Will you please stop staring at us" Bubbles said her blush deepening. The boys smirk, "Love the pajamas" They say turning their smirks to grins. The girls look at each other and realize that they're still in the footie pajamas and scream and jump back, causing the boys to chuckle. The girls get pissed, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY, ASSHOLES" They yell causing the boys to stop all they were doing and stare at the girls who just cursed at them. The girls realize what they just said and quickly cover their mouths. The boys seeing this walk towards the blushing girls, "it's okay" they say, stopping a few feet away from them. "we're sorry if we hurt you or your green members but we just wanted to be with you two." They say and look at their feet ashamed. "we're the ones who need to be sorry" Brat says and the girls slowly walk towards the boys, who are shocked by this action. When the girls are only inches away they hug the boys, burying their heads in to the boys chest, the boys hug them back. The girls push them away and glare, "even though we still don't like you two for ALL the thing you've done to us" Bubbles says, shocking the boys. "Then I guess we'll have to fight for you" Buddy says getting an evil smirk and so does Boomer. The boys take a step forward, and the girls take a step back, they turn around and run, "The chase begins" Boomer says and the girls hear him. The girls see two blue flashes pass them, they look back, and don't see them. They turn back around to see the boys in front of them, the girls try to stop but the boys hug them tightly, "LET GO" The girls yell trying to get out of their grasps, but with no such luck. The boys make them look straight in their eyes. "I love you Brat" Buddy said making said girl blush. "I love you Bubbles" Boomer said making said girl blush very deeply. The boys close the gap between them and the girls and kiss them passionately and deeply. A small moan escapes the girls throats.

Inside Bunny's and Bitch's Dream (same dream)

The girls are asleep on the ground with their backs to each other, as the boys stand there watching the two sleeping beauties. The girls wake-up but don't open their eyes. _'I think it's them' _Bunny thinks. _'I do too' _Bitch thinks back. The boys hear them thinking and decide to mess with them, "you think they'll wake up soon" Beast said to Bear. "Maybe not, They seem out cold" Bear says back with a grin. "yeah maybe we should leave" Beast says sadly. "yeah let's let them rest for now" Bear said, and the boys walk away and reappear behind where the girls were sleeping sitting down. The girls slowly open their eyes, to see if they actually left, they didn't see them, so they sat up and looked at each other. "I still feel like someones here" Bunny said. "Yeah me too, maybe they're trying to mess with our heads." Bitch said starting to massage her temples from a head ache she was getting from waking up. "Well you two are too smart for us" The girls hear two people say but don't turn around, "told ya" Bitch said to Bunny. Bunny turned around to face the boys and crossed her legs, "you two are getting annoying" She said blankly, The boys look at each other, "you know, Bunny, your starting to get in sync with Bitch, I think that's whats affecting your attitude" Beast said looking her straight in the eyes. "And the problem with that is..." Bunny said, the boys look at each other. The girls giggle, the boys look and see the girls standing up. "you two aren't gonna make this easy on us, are you" the boys say. "Nope" the girls say and glare at the boys to stop them from getting any ideas, but alas it doesn't work. The boys, still sitting, disappear into the darkness. The girls look around, "damn" they say. "what's wrong, don't you like playing games." Bear says from the darkness. "not with you two assholes" Bitch says and crosses her arms and shifts her weight to her left side. "you have no idea how hot you look right now" Bear says still in the darkness. Bitches eyes shot open as a blush adorned her face, she quickly got out of the position she was in. Bunny giggles, "you look hot too, Bunny" Beast said from somewhere in front of her, she quickly became identical to Bitch, with wide eyes and deep blushes. "but you both look really cute when you blush" Both boys said and grabbed the girls from behind and pulled them into hugs, the girls struggle with no hope of getting away, the boys hug them tighter causing them to stop struggling. "you can't escape us" the boys whispered in the girls ears. The start to kiss the girls necks hungrily. The girls start to struggle again, but it only makes the boys tighten their grips on them. The boys find their weak spots and start to kiss them forcefully, earning a moan. The boys start to suck that spot on the girls necks, earning another moan. The boys start to rub the girls sides slowly, earning a third moan. The girls take the opportunity and push the boys away and run for it. The boys smirk, "YOU TWO CAN'T ESCAPE US" The boys yell after them. The girls see two purple flashes pass them, they look back, not seeing the boys. They turn back around and see the boys, they try to stop, but it was too late. "you two just aren't gonna make this easy" Beast said, and started kissing Bunny's neck again. "You two just aren't gonna accept it are you" Bear said, kissing Bitch's neck. "A-accept what." Bunny ask nervously, The boys chuckle at this. "that we love you two" They answer, causing the blushes on the girls faces to deepen. The boy go back to kissing them, earning a moan.

Inside Bell's and Blur's Dream (same dream)

The girls are asleep on the ground, facing each other, only a few feet away from each other. While two boys, with lovingly looks in their eyes, watched them sleep. The girls wake-up and feel a presence, they keep their eyes shut and pretend to still be sleeping. The girls get and idea, and the boys aren't listening to their thoughts at the moment. _'I got an idea' _Blur thinks, trying not to smirk in her sleep._ 'me too'_ Bell thinks back, and they put their plans into action. They role over so that their not facing each other, and act as though their dreaming. "Bent" Bell said and tried not to burst out laughing when she hears him gasp. "Blanc" Blur says, and Blanc just staring at her, "are they dreaming of us" Blanc said never removing his eyes of the girls who had just said his name. The girls couldn't hold it in anymore, they burst into laughter. The boys just stared at them trying to figure out what just happen. The girls sit up and cross their legs still giggling, "I can't believe that you two fell for it" Bell said wiping the tears in her eyes away. The boys just continue to stare at them confused, causing the girls to laugh harder. The boys finally realize what had happened, they were tricked. They smirk evilly, the girls didn't see this. The boys disappear into the darkness. The girls didn't notice this either. Suddenly two giant flashes of white light exploded in front of them, causing them to scream. They realize the boys are gone, they stand up after the light faded. They look around, and see nothing. The boys grab them from behind and pulled them into hugs, and the girls have no luck of getting away. "I think that makes us even" Bent said. "even for what" Bell says. "for that little trick you pulled on us" Blanc said and pulled Blur closer, causing said girl to blush. "well, your the ones who can read minds, you should have seen it coming" Blur said and crossed her arms. The boys smirk at each other, determined to make them blush a deep scarlet red. "well, we weren't paying attention on your thoughts" Bent said, rubbing Bell's arm. Causing her to blush a light pink. The boys frown on how little their blushing, _'not good enough' _The boys think and decide to got a little further. The boys start kissing the girls necks slowly, earning a moan from the girls. Their blushes deepen, but not by much. The boys take it a little further, and start kissing them with more hunger and wanting, deepening the blushes. The boys are still not satisfied, the boys look for their weak spots, and find them. They kiss this spot with lust. The girls blushes deepen, and the boys want it deeper. "you two have no idea how cute you are when you blush" Blanc said still kissing Blurs weak spot. The girls blushes deepen at that last. The boys start to suck that spot, earning a moan and a deeper blush from the girls. The girls couldn't take it anymore, they stomp on the boys feet causing them to jump back. The girls turn and face the boys, but the ones with blushes are the boys, when the girls kiss them full force. The girls break the kiss, and look at the boys, who have deep blushes. "you know, I think you guys look cute when you blush" Bell said looking straight at the boys, who look at each other and see the blushes on each other, which makes them blush deeper. The girls giggle, the boys look at them and smirk. They disappear into the darkness, and chuckle. The girls look around for them, with no luck of finding them. The boys pull them into hugs from behind. The boys go back to the spot they found earlier and started to kiss it, lustily, a small moan escapes the girls lips.

Inside Rythem's and Rath's Dream (same dream)

The girls are asleep holding their knees to their chest, and have their backs against each others. While two boys are sitting near them ,watching them, trying to fight the erg to hold and kiss them. The girls start to stir, they open their eyes to slits and look around, realizing where they are, they close their eyes and lay their heads back down, "will you two ever leave us alone" Rath says. The boys say nothing, and get up and walk over to the girls and pull them into their laps. The girls decide not to struggle, "your not gonna even struggle" Blast says surprised at how easy this is going. "It's not worth it, you'll find a way to catch us, one way or another." Rythem said. The boys were shocked at that last. The girls were still tired, they yawn and lean up against the boys. Yet again the boys are shocked, and a light blush creeps onto their faces. The girls were almost asleep when the boys kissed their foreheads causing a blush, that matched the boys, crept onto their faces. The girls fall asleep a few moments later, laying up against the boys they supposedly hated.

Inside Blossom's and Berserk's Dream (same dream) (Blossom is wearing a pink night dress, while Berserk wore a red button up pajama shirt and red lose pajama pants)

The girls were asleep on their backs, right next to each other. Brick and Brownie watched them, taking in every detail of the girls asleep in front of them. The girls start to stir, their eyes start to open. They see the boys above them, their eyes snap open. They stare straight into the boys eyes, with a light blush adorning their faces. No one dared move, Berserk got pissed, "Didn't we tell you to STAY AWAY" She shouted as she and Blossom sat up into sitting positions. "couldn't help ourselves" Brownie said and stuck his hands into his pockets. "well your starting to piss me off" Blossom said standing up. Brick raised an eyebrow at her. "what" she said helping Berserk up. "just the fact, that you said something I thought a heroin would never say" He said crossing his arms. "well let's just say, I'm not a hero anymore" She said mimicking his position. Both boys raised an eyebrow at her, "didn't her new aura send the message, cause I think it did." Berserk said mimicking Brownie's position. "Don't do that" The boys said. "what" the girls said innocently. "Don't mimic us" They say. The girls swap positions, "this better" The girls say. "No" The boys say, the girls put their hands behind their heads and closed their eyes. The girls thought of something, "this place... is supposed to be our dreams right" Berserk said putting her hands down, and Blossom follows her lead. "yeah, why" Brownie said eyeing the girls suspiciously. "No reason" Blossom said and the girls disappeared into the darkness. The boys look around for the girls, with no luck. "looks like your in our shoes for a change" Berserk said from the darkness. "you know, we'll eventually find you" Brick said smugly. The girls get an idea, and grab the boys hats and bring them into the darkness, "What the hell" The boys said trying to grab their hats before they disappeared. The girls were giggling from the darkness. The boys follow it, they grab the girls, pulling them from it. They realize why they were giggling, they had put the hats on. "Let Go" The girls pleaded trying to get out of their grips, still giggling uncontrollably. The boys smirk at each other, "You know you two look hot in our hats" Brick said causing the girls to stop struggling and blush. The boys grab their hats and place them back on their heads, and hugged the girls tightly, the girls regain their composure and try to get away again. The boys hug them a little tighter, causing them to stop. The boys start to kiss the girls neck slowly, earning a very small moan. The boys start kissing them with more force and wanting, the girls try to fight a moan back, but fail. The boys chuckle at them, "what's so funny" The girls say realizing their position and try to get out of it. "just the fact, that your starting to match your ribbons" Brownie said and the boys chuckle again. The girls growl and their auras flared up, the boys let them go and the girls turned to face them. The anger on the girls faces faded when they saw the smiles on the boys faces, they were...were...real smiles, not the smirks or grins from earlier, but a meaningful smile on both boys. Their auras double in size, but at the fact that they were aroused. "you know boys your kinda hot too" The girls said with evil grins plastered on their faces, the boys blushed at that last. The girls giggled, and stepped forward. and the boys took and involuntary step back. The girls walked up to the boys, and caused their blushes to deepen, by kissing them full force. The boys wrap their arms around the girls waists pulling them closer, and the girls threw their arms around the boys necks and hugged them tightly, a very small moan escaped the girls throats.

* * *

><p>sorry it took to long to update. But hope you likey so far. I hope your all wondering when the boys will finally take them, that will happen soon, don't worry. More to come soon. Goodbye people<p>

Berserkergirl signing out.


End file.
